Map
EThe map is where the game takes place. It is a basic baseplate with a grass texture surrounded by walls that keep the dangerous water out of the map. On the mainland, there is the Roblox HQ, a house, a tower, and a wooden look-out platform. On one of the far corners of the sea resides the Tower of Pain. Map Changes The map has gone through many changes since the game's release. 2018 September The map was a boring green field. Buildings were soon constructed and trees grew. A ruined tower popped out of nowhere. Near the end of the month, a statue of a person with a gauntlet was built. October The statue began to crack. Mysterious purple stuff seeped through the cracks. Then, a giant fissure appeared in the sky that was spewing out the purple stuff. Soon, the fissure got too big and the purple stuff flooded out into the map, turning the sky purple and changing the atmosphere. The statue shattered and was replaced by a spooky pumpkin statue. Eventually, the darkness went away by the end of the month and the map went back to normal, and the pumpkin statue was left in the garbage. However, there was still a crack underneath where the statue was. The ruined tower started being re-built. November The crack on the statue's remains began to glow purple. 3 purple shards came out of the ground. The ruined tower was beginning to look finished. After a while, the 3 purple shards began shooting out beams at each other. One beam aimed at the left side of the Roblox HQ. The unused trapdoor on the left side of the HQ corroded and became loose, revealing a strange room. Then some "TOTALLY'' ''and V''ERY ''useless" cave appeared. December Snow covered the map, icebergs that looks like the phexonia studio a gem formed on the ocean, and the sky became a clear blue. The pumpkin statue disappeared. All of a sudden, the crack on the statue's remains began to shoot out a purple beam into the sky. New Years During the New Years event, fireworks began shooting into the sky. It became night for once in the game's history. This update made the Tower of Pain almost impossible. 2019 January A pirate ship has come across the purple seas. A huge cake has been placed in the center of the field. Then, it disappeared after a week. February An island has popped out of nowhere, and the cave has opened up. April The statue has disappeared, and in the water, there is an infusing altar from Minecraft mod called Thaumcraft. June A purple cake was somehow placed in the middle of the map to celebrate 30K Group members. It was soon removed. July Some changes were made to the HQ and the Pirate Ship. August A big cake with toppings of the Infinity Stones and the Phexonia Studios gem appeared in the middle of the map. Other decorations were put up around the map. The sky turned pink and fireworks were set off. October The sky turned a dark purple. Halloween decorations were put up. Pumpkins lit up the mainland, and a huge floating island with a strange person in a shop loomed over the area. November The spook ended and a new secret room was added to the underground. The floating island flew away. December Snow covered the map and the sky became a nice bright blue. the same Icebergs from before began to form again on the ocean the snow man statue returned a lovely christmas tree appeared inside the house. New Years The sky turned black and fireworks appeared. At the same time, the numbers "2020" appeared every 20 seconds. Post-New Years The map reverted back to normal and the presents added were opened. Gallery